Hikari to Yami
by Kira the cat
Summary: I hate Sora...or do I?


Hikari to Yami

By: Kira the Cat.

Summary: Kira hates her twin brother, Sora, and contemplates the reasons why she does. Or at least she thinks she hates him.

Rating: T for safety. Sorry, I'm paranoid.

A/N: Just a random bro/sis angst fic that popped into my head. Hopefully this won't be as big a fail as Memories not Mine, which is getting a reboot, or any of my other KH fics. Just be nice about this. This is a canon part of my KH Fantasy World series. Check my profile for more info on it. This can be read after or during O13 Data Files. I'm a little stumped there so I'm posting this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. I, in no way, make any money from this fic. Please don't sue.

I hate him, I absolutely hate him. He's the cause of everything wrong with my life. I lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling of the house I haven't lived in for a year. This wasn't home. This wasn't anywhere close. Home was a world of black darkness. Home was where I fit in. Home, home was a huge castle, towering over a black city like a god. I slammed my fist into the pillow, feathers puffing from the worn out stitching. I could hear him and his friends, Kairi and Riku, laughing happily in his room. I hated them all. I hated Riku more than Sora, but for different reasons. I couldn't be happy like him. Not when all of my friends were dead. Well not all of them. I still had Rixo, Riku's twin brother, and Kazu, Kairi's twin brother. But they were out exploring the worlds. That left me alone with him. The very bane of my existence. Listen to me, I even sound like a Nobody. I let out a bitter chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob. My heart hurt. I screamed into my pillow before getting up, putting on some shorts and a tank top, tying my hair back and climbing out of the window. I didn't want to walk past his room, with all its happiness and light. I needed to clear my head. I took my row boat out to the old play island and climbed into the tree house. Sora and Riku had the secret place, Rixo and I had the tree house. I blew some dust off of the boxes and crates that served as a makeshift table and chairs and sat down. I wrapped my arms around myself, a hard shiver coursing through my body. It happened every time I was alone. It wasn't even cold out. I shivered fiercely, and held myself tighter. I hated this feeling. I'd been getting it ever since VT died and I temporarily left the organization. It only got worse after Axel and Roxas vanished. I fell to my knees, another shiver wracking my body. I heard the ladder creak a bit and glared into the darkness surrounding the tree house. My anger flared when I saw that it was him. Sora.

"What." I spat, fighting another shiver. He smiled warmly at me, like he just wanted to talk. I wanted to kill him but I was so cold….I forced myself to my feet and tried to push by but another shiver had me on my knees. He sighed.

"Baka imouto…" he mumbled, kneeling down next to me. I turned my head as he took off his jacket and tried to drape it over my shoulders. I slapped his hands away and glared, though the effect was lost when I shivered hard enough to make me gasp. I tried to use some fire magic to warm myself up but I was shaking too hard to make more than a spark or two. "Will you just sit still sis? Or do you want to freeze to death?"

"I don't need your help!" I yelled. I shook harder, this time not from the cold. I tried futilely to wipe away my tears, I couldn't cry in front of him. He had a nasty habit of teasing me whenever I cried. "J-j-just…g-g-go aw-w-way S-S-S-Sora…" I shuddered. I tried to control my breathing and warm up but I couldn't. He didn't leave, instead just kneeled down again. He just couldn't take a hint could he? I tried to ignore his presence, ignore the fact that he was trying to be nice, and wish him away. But no, he was still there and he was wrapping his jacket around me. My shivers started to cease but only a bit. His scent is warm, like fresh cinnamon buns and light. I glared at the floor. Light and Darkness. That's what got us into this whole mess in the first place. I shivered again and could sense him frowning. He wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to fight but I couldn't. He was just too warm. I melted against him and my shivers came to a complete stop.

"Nissan…I…" what the hell was wrong with me? All my hatred just seemed to vanish. But…I still hate him…right? I started to cry again and he just held me. I hated him! I hated him so much! But he still loved me. Why?! I heard another creak come from the ladder and the scent of darkness only noticeable to me filled the tree house. I whimpered a bit. It was Riku. I gulped and tried to push away from Sora. Riku was such a jealous bastard, he'd kill me if I stayed like this. Sora just continued to hold me.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked innocently.

"I sent her home after you left." he said coldly. My shivers returned a bit at the sheer possessiveness in his voice. Sora's arms tightened around me. "You should leave as well." I couldn't be sure of who he was talking to but I assume it was me. No one was allowed to touch or even look at Sora without Riku's permission.

"Nah, Kira and I have some catching up to do." He said with that toothy grin of his. I could feel his darkness start to flare but he turned and left. Riku never really could deny Sora anything. Not even when we were kids. I pulled away from Sora, even though I didn't really want to. I just couldn't be near him. I didn't look at him. He smiled a bit at me. "Sorry about Riku. You know how he can get."

"You should have listened to him" I said coldly. His smile faltered a bit. I pushed off his jacket, the scent making my head spin a bit. "I told you I don't need your help."

"But sis-"

"No! Everything is your fault! I don't want to be near you! I hate you!" I ran from the tree house and into the Secret Place. I don't care if it was their spot. I needed to get away from him. I hid behind a rock in the dark dank cave and drew my knees up, shivering again. My chest heaved with the shakes like a junkie and I tried to make a fire. I heard shuffling to my right and glared in that direction. I could smell darkness and growled a little. I should have known he'd still be lurking around. "Get away from me Riku." I growled, shaking harder. He crossed his arms and turned up his nose at me.

"Look at you. You're a mess."

"Like you're at all one to talk!" I yelled at him. "You can't even handle your own darkness!" that struck a nerve and he slammed me against the floor of the cave hard enough to make me see stars.

"You're right. I still can't control it. But you're the one still controlled by it." I snorted and turned my head to the side.

"I command the darkness. It doesn't control me."

"You're afraid of it." I turned my head and glared at him. "I know you still have nightmares. Sora's worried about you." I pushed him off of me. His scent was too similar to Sora's, warm but a little bittersweet. It was making me sick.

"You don't know what your talking about!" I yelled. "I don't have nightmares! The darkness isn't controlling me! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"'Tch. Stupid. You are too. You're just too proud to admit it to yourself." he said with that know-it-all tone of his. I hugged myself, the shakes getting worse. "That right there, is proof." I shook my head. He was wrong! I tried to stand but my legs were too numb and cold. I felt him pick me up and I struggled. "P-p-p-put m-m-me d-d-d-own!"

"Just shut up." He carried me out of the Secret Place and over to Sora. What the hell was he still doing here? I, albeit against my will, clung to him. The warmth of his light forcing away the coldness in my body. I still shivered a bit and he wrapped his jacket around me as we rowed back to the main island. He carried me up to my room and put me in bed.

"Stay here, I'll go get you some tea." he said softly. I turned my head and ignored him, drawing up the covers around me. I kicked off my shoes and looked around for something warmer to wear. I pulled on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a long sleeved pajama top before crawling back into bed and cocooning myself in the thick comforter. Sora returned a few minutes later with a hot cup of peppermint tea. My favorite. My brow furrowed a bit. He still remembered my favorite flavor of tea? He even left the teabag in it. He smiled and handed me the warm mug. My hands felt like ice compared to his and I gratefully took the cup.

"….thanks…" I sipped the warm, not hot, liquid and felt my body warm instantly. I sat the empty cup on the nightstand but as soon as I did, the shakes returned. What was wrong with me? Sora frowned again.

"Be right back." He ran down the hall and the light in his room clicked on. He came back a few minutes later in his pajamas, grin still plastered to his face and something small in his hand. "Move over." I scooted over and he crawled into bed, spreading the covers over us. I rolled my eyes, still shaking a bit.

"We aren't t-three Sora." I said as I tried to roll over on my side.

"Yeah, but you seem cold." he handed me whatever was in his hand. I gasped a bit. "Figured you'd want him too." it was my old teddy bear our mom had made me when we were kids.

"You…kept Kero?" I asked.

"Well yeah. You threw him at me that night. Figured you'd eventually want him back." My eyes watered and I threw my arms around him. I hated him. But I didn't hate him. He hugged me and rubbed my back. His scent made me sick but it made me feel loved too. I cried for a while until the both of us were too tired to stay awake.

"Sis?" he mumbled.

"Hm?" I didn't wanna get up. I was too warm.

"VT, I'm sorry. He said it was his choice." Wait, VT? What brought that up?

"What're you talkin' about?" I mumbled, snuggling closer. His light got warmer.

"He said he had to go back. Sounded like Roxas when he said it."

His arms were still wrapped protectively around me and my head was laid on his chest.

VT wanted him to kill him?

_"Sorry Kira."_I heard. It wasn't Sora._ "Ven needed me to be whole again. Just like Sora needed Roxas. It was my choice. Don't hate Sora for a choice I made. You two need each other."_ I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Sora held me tighter and I cried myself back to sleep.

I hated him. But not that much any more. VT had a choice to make and he didn't want me to hate Sora any more. I could handle that. It was VT's final wish. Besides, Sora was still my brother after all.

* * *

Well here's another long fic from me. *sigh* There was a slight mix up but I really didn't feel like changing it or trying to think of ways to change it so meh. The scene where Kira and Sora were talking in the tree house was originally supposed to be between Riku and Kira but it didn't sound right so yeah. The title of this (for those who don't speak japanese) means Light and Dark, not Light to Dark. It's supposed to be Light and Darkness but I think Yami translates to both. Anyway, Reviews are love and flames mean burnt fingers. Keep a look out for Data Files chapter three .~Kira


End file.
